edfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare on Ed Street
Nightmare on Ed Street is the fifth level of the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures. It takes place in the Old Abandoned House and involves the Eds searching for boyfriend presents for the Kanker Sisters so they can bring Mr. Yum Yum back to Jimmy. Plot Jimmy: frantic "Mr. Yum Yum! Mr. Yum Yum! Where are you?" Eddy: against a tree "Hey! Jimmy! I think I saw Mr. Yum Yum in the Old Abandoned House." points at the house. A stuffed bunny is sitting in the window. Jimmy: "Mr. Yum Yum! Help! Help! That house is haunted! Somebody save him!" Eddy: "Tell ya what, Jimmy boy. I'll help you get your pal back–for a quarter." Jimmy: "Not so fast! You get paid upon delivery. And he better be in one piece too." Eddy: annoyed "Fine!" grumbling "Stupid rotten miserable little runt." ---- Eds have just entered the house when the door slams behind them. Edd attempts to open it, but soon gives up. Edd: "Great! The door's locked! Stuck inside this dusty and decrepit hovel of disrepair, and me without protective clothes or headgear! Mind telling me how Mr. Yum Yum got in here in the first place?!?" Eddy: "Quit your gripin'. I knew Jimmy would pay top dollar to get that stupid doll back, so I told Ed to hide it in the house." chuckling "Nice job puttin' it in the window, big guy. That was pure genius." Ed: worried "But I did not put him in the window, Eddy. I left him on the mantle, here!" Edd: "Well I must say that that...butt print is the right dimension." Eddy: "How would you know?" chimney suddenly belches black soot into the room, and odd noises are heard. Ed runs back to his friends. Eddy: "He was right! The house is haunted!" Ed: "We are about to fall to the seven hounds of Hades!" Edd: worried "I'm sure it's just the wind." Kankers pop out of the chimney. The Kanker Sisters: "Hiya, boyfriends." The Eds: worried "KANKERS!" May: up Mr. Yum Yum "Looking for Mr. Goodbar?" Edd: "It's Yum Yum, actually." Marie: "How about a trade? Yum Yum for good boyfriend presents." Lee: "Or maybe you'd like to skip the presents and go straight to the smoochin'!" Kankers make kissy noises. Eddy: nervous "No, no! We'll get you some presents!" friends nod assent. ---- The level starts with Eddy needing to find the Ship In A Bottle and bring it to Lee Kanker. To accomplish this, the Eds head upstairs. *'Edd': "Run, fellows!" The level starts with Jimmy looking for Mr. Yum Yum, and Eddy shows him that Mr. Yum Yum is in the Old Abandoned House. Jimmy is horrified saying the house is haunted. Eddy offers to get Mr. Yum Yum back in exchange for a quarter, but Jimmy vows to pay them after they bring him back (if Mr. Yum Yum is in one piece), much to Eddy's chagrin. Once they go inside, the door slams shut on its own and locks itself, much to Edd's dismay. Edd demands to find out how Mr. Yum Yum got in the Old Abandoned House in the first place, and it turns out Eddy is responsible. Eddy knew Jimmy would pay top big to get Mr. Yum Yum back, so he told Ed to hide it in the old house. Eddy compliments Ed for putting Mr. Yum Yum in the window, but Ed denies that he did so and reveals he put him on the mantle above the fireplace. Edd believes him, as the mark the toy rabbit left proves that Ed's claim is true, Eddy however is doubtful and replies; "How would you know?". Suddenly, noises emerge from the fireplace, prompting Eddy and Ed to think the house IS haunted after all, Edd assumes it was just the wind. The Kanker Sisters emerge from the fireplace (with Mr. Yum Yum) and offer to trade him for good boyfriend presents, with kisses being the second choice. The Eds choose to find them presents and stumble upon a room with a pool table. After placing a peculiar trophy on its pedestal, a Ship in a Bottle pops out of the pool table and becomes Lee's present. The Eds then cross the tunnels from the episode "Honor thy Ed" and, after discovering an old bathroom, place another trophy on its pedestal, causing a barrel of axle grease to fall out and it becomes Marie's present. The Eds then go downstairs and Edd activates the elevator. Edd notices that the elevator goes straight up to the library. Eddy tells Edd that the books can wait, but Edd explains that a book will be useful as a present. In the house's library the Eds climb up to the top of a tower and place the final trophy on its pedestal. A taxidermy book falls out from a secret compartment behind a painting and the Eds bring it to May as a present. Edd disables the buzz saw that attempts to saw Mr. Yum Yum in half and make it outside. Eddy gives Mr. Yum Yum to Jimmy, who hugs Mr. Yum Yum, but Mr. Yum Yum splits into two halves. Eddy requests for the reward money, but Jimmy (upset that Mr. Yum Yum has been cut in half) runs off crying, and Eddy yells; "HEY! YOU OWE US A QUARTER!" and the level ends. Trivia *The title card for the level is the same title card for the episode "Rock-a-Bye Ed", but the title says "Nightmare on Ed Street". Also, the background of the title card is reversed. *The tunnels are the same ones the Kanker Sisters installed as traps in the episode "Honor Thy Ed", but the wedding room is missing. *Mr. Yum Yum was sawed in half by the buzz saw, but when Edd disables the saw it is close to sawing him in half. *When the game is 100% completed (with all 40 Jawbreakers) and unlimited stealth is on, Edd can disable the saw almost as soon as the level begins. *The music from "Honor Thy Ed" can be heard throughout the level. *There is a TV that appears in one room of the level. If it is hit with either Eddy's pocket watch or Edd's ruler, it will turn on and display a still image from Fish Bowl 2. If Batter-Ed is used on it, however, a crack will appear in the glass of the screen, and it will be turned off permanently for the rest of the level's duration. *The title reference for this level is to A Nightmare on Elm Street. Interestingly, if you look closely, a scene from said movie can be seen playing through the static on Ed's TV in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. Category:Games Category:Video Games